Great and Powerful
by Lynked
Summary: Trixie does not want help. She does not need help! ...Right?


"People are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges."

**Great and Powerful**

"What do you want Twilight Sparkle? What more do you want?"

Twilight sighed, and took a step forward. "I just can't stand to see you like this."

"This is how I deserve to be!"

"No! It is not! Nopony deserves this," Twilight protested.

Trixie backed farther into the rainy forest. "Get away from me! I don't need you! I don't want you! Can't I just be alone?"

"You don't have to need _or _want me," The purple mare explained, "But you don't need this. You don't want this, Trixie. How _could_ you want this?"

"I want this because..."

_The wall stands strong_

Twilight gave her a concerned look, but Trixie darted her eyes to the ground. "I want this..."

"Stop it! Look at yourself, won't you? Hiding in a forest, homeless, starving, and you won't accept help. You don't have to force this on yourself..."

"And what would you know, huh? There are reasons to my actions, Twilight Sparkle! I am the Great and Power Trixie...and I brought this to myself. Why can't you understand that?" Trixie's tone quieted down.

"I understand perfectly," the unicorn whispered.

Trixie kicked the wet ground. "No you don't. If you understood, you'd just leave me be."

"I won't just leave you. Stick thin, with nothing to your name...You don't even have your hat or cape anymore."

The light blue mare rubbed her bare head in shame.

"How could you think I would just leave you?" Twilight asked.

_The wall shifts very slightly_

"Because of what _I_ did! I've come to terms with that..." Trixie could feel burning tears in the back of her eyes.

A softer expression on Twilight's face burned into Trixie's cloudy mind. "So has everypony else. But nopony hates you...you shouldn't hate yourself."

"I-I don't hate myself! I am the Great and... P-Powerful...Trixie..." The mare fell to her haunches with a thud, her head hanging low.

The purple unicorn quietly walked over to the pathetic mare, and sat next to her. They were silent for some time, with a tense air about them. Twilight piddled some time away by staring up at the top of the tree, then at the grey clouds that hit them with their rain.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Twilight eventually spoke.

Trixie wiped her eyes, even though she was not crying. "W-What?"

"Rain. Have you ever thought about it? No?"

A destitute Trixie shook her head.

"Well let me share with you my conclusions. Rain is trapped in dark, stormy clouds. These clouds-" Twilight nodded to the sky. "-trap the rain in a windy chaos."

_The wall becomes loose_

"But rain escapes these prisons of nature. Each raindrop finds its own way to freedom, it finds its own way to _let go_. And when it does finally let go, it glides down to the world, free and beautiful. This little drop of rain, joined with the thousands of other raindrops as they break away, fly down to grace the world. And as this tiny little raindrop lands, something beautiful happens."

Trixie had taken her head from her knees, and was listening intently. "What happens?"

"As it lands," Twilight continued with a soft smile, "it gives to the world, to Equestria, letting all things grow. This forest, included."

"A-And what does that have to do with me?" demanded a hushed Trixie.

"Good question. See Trixie, you are a raindrop. We are _all_ raindrops. You just haven't broken free yet. But, then again, you haven't tried."

"I-I tried! But I found out that I belong here...not free, like the other raindrops. Not like the other ponies."

Twilight slouched. "Well have you ever asked yourself why?"

"I already know why. To be free, like one of those raindrops, you have to be strong enough. You have to deserve it... That is why I am still here."

"What happened to being the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

_A brick falls free_

"Great and Powerful? I... no, I was never great and powerful...I was a shame, a blemish to Equestria," she scolded herself.

"Were you really? You boasted, sure. But did you ever really do anything terrible?"

Trixie scoffed, almost losing a grip on her tears. "I..."

"Trixie, I've seen ponies steal from other ponies, lie, hurt...You did none of those. You aren't a bad pony, and you know that." Twilight nuzzled her gently.

"Y-Yes, I a-am."

All Twilight had to ask was, "Why?"

_Another brick hits the ground_

"W-Well why are you a good pony?" Trixie asked, trying to shift the blame in one last, desperate attempt to control her tears.

But Twilight did something Trixie could not have expected; she shook her head. "I'm not, Trixie. I drove a good, hard working pony from not only a town, but her fame. I'm to blame here."

"N-No! Please...you are not to blame, not for Trixie's mistakes."

Twilight giggled. "Neither are you, you know."

The light blue mare opened her mouth to speak, but could not find the words.

"Trixie, you're the last raindrop in the cloud. It's time to let go," she smiled.

Her dirty head shook vigorously. "No...No! Trixie has done many things over her lifetime...many things that make her deserve to be here."

"You know what...I think I've come to a definite conclusion about this."

_The wall sways in the wind_

"Y-You have?" Trixie stammered, her tears swelling up.

Twilight smiled at her. "I think...Well, I think you're lonely."

"L-Lonely? I...Trixie is not..." Her mind scanned for the right words as quick as she could, but emotions clouded her thoughts, and her mental train was quickly derailing. "I am not lonely..."

She could push nothing else out. The tears came, hitting her full on. It was harder than anything she had ever felt; the pain swelled at her eyes, and dripped slowly down her face. They burned of anguish and remorse.

Trixie could not hide her face from Twilight; the unicorn had seen the tears, so there was no point. So, she cried. She finally cried, letting it all out. All of the guilt, the pain, the remorse and regret that had accumulated over many years, squeezing out of her clenched eyes in a painful gush. Her head shook painfully; the years of lonely boasting just for attention finally smacking her. The tears seared their way down her cheeks, to the soaked ground below.

"T-Trixie is...I, a-am alone..."

Twilight just smiled softly, wrapping a foreleg around Trixie. The blue mare put up no more fight, and nuzzled into her.

"You aren't alone anymore," Twilight promised.

_The wall crumbles_


End file.
